oneyplaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Marcel
Julian Marcel is a freelance animator and illustrator, and the sole artist and designer of Wan Wan Games with DingDongVG. Julian is the self-professed gay of Oney Plays who crossed the Mexican border with his family in the back of a chicken truck. Julian settled in Albuquerque for a few years and eventually began to develop wanderlust, deciding to move to California to pursue a career in animation with his friend and co-conspirator DingDongVG, who had recently been evading pursuit from government officials after crash-landing his spaceship in the Mojave desert. Nowadays Julian and Ding Dong choose to maintain a low-profile while working on their upcoming games Trigger Treat, and Tough Bippy. So what does he do anyway? Julian is an incredibly talented animator who has a great love for all things spooky. Apart from his self-confessed art snobbery, Julian loves to play Kingdom Hearts, and most of all, Nightmare Before Christmas, his own personal favourite game of all time. Julian also likes to watch movies and old cartoons as much as Chris and Ding Dong do, and has claimed that he likes to collect VHS tapes as it is one of the few things he gets nostalgic value from. Julian spends most of his time working hard on game design with Ding Dong, and most details of their progress can be found on their Patreon page. Aside from this, Julian's demo reel can be found on his Vimeo page. Julian is often averse to the idea of mass exposure and generally seeks to avoid all social media as he claims it doesn't sit well with him. Julian, of course, likes making Let's Plays with Chris and Ding Dong, as he feels they are fun guys who he enjoys spending time with. What does Julian like? Julian is an art fanatic who likes to indulge in all things animated. Julian once forced Ding Dong to go see the Illumination Entertainment movie SING, which both remarked to be "fucking awful". Julian's obsession with all things animated is nigh on fanatical, thus he will often go to see animated movies even despite his own self-aware predilections that they will not meet his expectations. While this is usually true, DingDong wanted to see Monster Trucks with him but they didn't go. Julian isn't so much of a gamer as much as Chris and Ding Dong are. Julian has stated that he only started playing games at the late stages of his childhood. Some of his favourite games are Zelda: Oracle of Seasons, Pikmin, Kingdom Hearts, and more. While he isn't obsessed with playing games overall, in general he has a great affection for games design as a creative medium. Julian likes to daydream about kissing Tiny Tiger on the forehead. Julian also likes going to different restaurants around California such as Jack in the Box, and Curry House. What series has Julian been in? As Julian is one of the deuteragonists of Oney Plays he generally appears in almost every episode. Below you will find a list of some episodes which Julian has featured in; Oney Plays Trivia! * Julian lost both of his eyes after falling onto two adjacent saplings in the ground. ** As a result, Julian has two glass eyes and will occasionally pop them from their sockets much to the disgust/pleasure of his Oney Plays cohorts. * Chris once asked Julian why he wasn't a Cam-Boy, to which Julian responded he isn't attractive enough. ** Despite this, Chris reassured Julian that he has a "huge flopper". * Julian is the estranged son of N-Gin. When he reunited with his father, he attempted to finish circumcising his son, as he only had half a foreskin. His father's modus operandi was to "put a metal rocket on his pee-pee". * Julian has gone on record to state that the only time he would visit a Gay Pride parade is if there were food carts. * Ding Dong's fundraiser for the new Oney Plays setup is actually an attempt to pay for the Game Grumps equipment damaged by Julian after his psychotic break during the Pokemon Red playthrough. * Julian's first full sentence as a boy was during a car ride with his mother, who he told that the bumps and vibrations on the road "tickle my penis". * Julian cannot remember the first thing he masturbated to. * Julian has a huge crush on both Matt and Ryan of SuperMega * Julian has a phenomenal skill in improvised comedy. * Julian finds Chris attractive in no way whatsoever. ** While Chris was initially hurt by this statement, Julian reassured him that he has redeeming characteristics, such as the fact that he is a funny man. * Julian has appeared in a total of 3 Doodle Doods episodes. Category:Funny Boy Category:Character People Category:Heroes